Today's digital services have grown beyond standalone web or mobile applications. Users expect an application or service to be accessible on any device (e.g., in the browser on the desktop or in an app on a smart phone). Increasingly, users expect to have the state on those devices to be synchronized, providing a seamless multi-channel experience. Additionally, with many services being social, actions can occur beyond a user's own actions, and a user may want to be notified of those changes. Various forms of notifications are used to alert a user of new information or events. However, building out useful notifications can be challenging and time consuming. Additionally, as a digital service diversifies its user base, the various user preferences and device variations present substantial challenges. Any digital service that wants to implement a world-class user experience for a multi-platform system, extensive investment is required in notifications. Thus, there is a need in the communication field to create a new and useful system and method for a multi-channel notification service. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.